


Pete and Bebe, werewolves

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Black Cards
Genre: Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bebe was born a wolf. It was different in ways Pete couldn't ever understand no matter how many times he asked her about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete and Bebe, werewolves

Bebe was born a wolf. It was different in ways Pete couldn't ever understand no matter how many times he asked her about it.

"I don't see why I can't be an alpha," he sulked. Pete was a pretty impressive sulker, and Bebe didn't think it was from constant exposure to a toddler.

"Because you aren't," Bebe said. "That's just the way things are."

"But you can be an alpha. Is that a born wolf thing?"

"No," Bebe said for at least the fifteenth time. At least she was getting practice if she ever wanted to have kids. "It's a personality thing. We just don't know because I'm not old enough." Alphas bred true in her line, but female alphas were rare enough that they couldn't be sure until she hit her majority. It just sucked that it was so much later for wolves than humans.

"Patience," her dad always said. "We live so much longer that the extra years are nothing."

It was hard to be patient when she was already stretching herself out into the adult human world.

"I'm old enough," Pete said. "And I have tons of personality."

He was starting to give Bebe a headache. "Pete," she snapped, "give it a rest," and he actually did. Maybe she was going to be an alpha after all.


End file.
